


Keep 'em Waiting

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenchesters, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, a little fluff, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon request- Teenage Sam & Dean with lots of teasing, dirty talk, possible light dom/sub and a daddy!kink</p><p>Sam cannot wait until their father leaves on a hunt because Dean has been driving him insane all day, teasing him and whispering filthy promises of what he is going to do to him the second they are alone. Dean relentlessly teases Sam until John leaves, then teases him a little more. Not very heavy on the dom/sub really it is just Dean giving in to Sam's daddy kink with lots of teasing, dirty talk and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep 'em Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted, never really done a dom/sub one so I hope all the smut makes up for it not being that dom  
> and thank you so much for the request <3 I love writing wincest, especially when they are teenagers

Sam looks down at his book and sighs. He has reread the same paragraph five times and still has no idea what the hell it says, not that he gives a shit. The only thing he can think about is his brother and how bad he wants Dean to fuck him but their dad is sitting at the table doing research. Sam has an insatiable hunger for his brother’s cock and if their father doesn’t leave anytime soon Sam is going to lose his mind. Dean as usual isn’t making it any easier. He is sitting across from Sam in a chair and just looking at his gorgeous brother makes Sam horny but Dean is doing what he always does, silently driving Sam insane. Sam shifts on the couch and puts his legs up so he is not facing Dean but he can still see him out of the corner of his eye. Dean has the TV on but he isn’t watching it because it is so much more entertaining to watch his brother slowly go out of his mind with horniness.

Sam sees Dean move and looks over at him. Dean grins his devilishly sexy grin then sinks down in the chair, his legs are now splayed wide open and Sam’s eyes are immediately drawn to how his brother’s jeans are getting tighter around his erection. Dean slowly runs his hand up and down the fly of his jeans and bites his lip. Sam can hear him moan softly and has to look away. Dean has been teasing Sam the entire day, whispering filthy promises in his ear about what he’s going to do as soon as John leaves, sneaking in kisses and touching him whenever their father isn’t looking or leaves the room and if he doesn’t go to the bar or leave for the next job soon Sam is positive he will become the first person to die of a fatal case of blue balls.

Dean gets up and walks into the kitchen area where John is busy reading a book. He doesn’t even look up when his son walks by. Dean walks over to the refrigerator and grabs himself a can of Coke then decides to be nice and takes another one for his brother, after all he can’t have Sam’s mouth getting dry, he wants his mouth to be nice and wet when he gives him a blowjob. As Dean passes by their father he notices that he is barely even aware that anyone else is in the same room let alone on the same planet. John is buried in the pile of books and papers surrounding him as he scribbles things down in his journal. Dean grins, he knows when their father is doing research he is super focused which means Dean can use this to his advantage and get Sam even more riled up.

Sam wonders what Dean is doing, a few seconds ago he was hell-bent on teasing him and even though Dean is always hungry he knows he didn’t get up for food because the only thing that comes before food in his mind is sex. He peeks over the edge of the couch but only sees his father sitting at the table. He knows Dean is making sure he is engrossed in whatever he is doing and Sam knows that means trouble for him because Dean will get even bolder. A few seconds later Dean appears next to Sam with two cans of soda in his hand. He sets one on the coffee table in front of Sam then opens the other one and takes a long drink. Dean pushes Sam’s legs until he moves them and sits down at the other end of the couch.

“Drink up Sammy,” Dean takes a long slow sip and grins as he leans forward and whispers, “Gotta keep that mouth nice and hydrated for when you suck Daddy’s dick.”

Sam rolls his eyes but picks the can up and pops the tab open, taking a long drink before setting it back down. He eyes Dean warily, not sure exactly when he is going to strike but he can see the lust in Dean’s eyes, his pupils eclipsing nearly all of the emerald in his eyes. Dean slides closer and runs his hand up Sam’s thigh. He slowly inches it up further then traces his finger over his brother’s erection. Dean leans in and sucks down on Sam’s neck. He can feel his breathing quicken as he sucks down harder then trails his tongue up behind Sam’s ear.

“Dean, stop.” Sam hisses as he feels Dean’s breath hot against his skin.

Dean chuckles and slides his hand over the front of his brother’s tented up shorts but Sam pushes his hand away. Dean’s teeth graze Sam’s earlobe, he lightly sinks them in then continues licking further up. As he starts speaking Sam feels every drop of blood rushing straight to his cock because not only is Dean’s voice a deep sexy whisper but his voice is just dripping sex and everything out of his brother’s mouth is pure sex related filth. Whenever Dean talks dirty to him Sam could come just listening to his orgasmic voice. Sam shoots his brother a pleading puppy dog look, he is so desperately horny as it is and he knows Dean is going to turn it up even more.

“Thought you love foreplay? I’m just getting you ready for the instant the old man walks out that door. I’ll do anything you want, baby. Want me to blow you? Suck you dry then later I’m gonna tear that sweet ass of yours up, fuck you senseless ‘til your body’s shuddering with so much pleasure it feels like you’re going to fucking explode.” Dean sucks down on Sam’s neck, moaning softly into his ear. Sam gasps as Dean turns his head and the sexy scruff on his jaw burns deliciously across his skin. “Mm Sammy, want you so damn bad. _Fuck,_ if we were alone right now I’d be balls deep inside you, ramming my big fat cock in that tight heat.”

“De,” Sam whispers. “I can’t.”

“Can’t wait?”

When Sam shakes his head Dean grins. He quickly glances over his shoulder then leans back in and grabs Sam’s hand, putting it right over his cock. Sam gasps softy as Dean squeezes his hand and he can feel just how hard his brother is. Dean slides Sam’s hand up and down and Sam can feel his own cock twitching because even through the denim Dean’s long thick cock feels so hot against his hand. Sam is salivating, yearning to suck his brother’s dick.

“Feel that? So damn hard thinking about how bad I need you. You love it when I tell you how bad I want you don’t you?” Sam nods and Dean grins. “You love when I tease you too.”

“Not when he’s here.”

“What’s wrong baby? You never say no.”

Sam bites back a moan as Dean’s hand slides over his cock and Dean starts whispering filthy kinky things he is dying to do to him in his ear. The amulet that Dean has never taken off since the day Sam gave it to him is resting heavily against his neck as Dean moves to look into the kitchen. When he sees that John hasn’t moved an inch Dean decides to turn it up a little more and use all of Sam’s biggest kinks. He cards his fingers through his brother’s hair then curls his fingers, grabbing a fistful and tugging it lightly as he leans in. Dean slowly runs his tongue across his lips, when he sees Sam’s eyes flicker down to them he bites them then pouts them out and can practically hear Sam getting harder.

Sam is aching to feel Dean’s incredible lips on his. He leans forward to kiss him because he knows Dean would never attempt anything if he thought they would get caught so he doesn’t hesitate. Just as Dean’s lips brush Sam’s he pulls back. Sam gives him the puppy dog eyes and Dean slides his tongue across his lips and smiles his sexy half smile.

“Soon as he leaves, Daddy’s gonna give it to you nice and hard,” Dean hears Sam suck in a breath, he knows Sam had a huge daddy kink and he loves using that to his advantage. “Mm yeah can’t wait to be inside my boy’s tight perfect ass... _Shit_ Sammy, I’m so fucking hard just thinking about being inside of you.”

Dean laces his fingers through Sam’s and brings his hand back over his cock. When Dean places Sam’s hand over his throbbing erection Sam slowly runs his hand over it then grabs it and looks into his eyes.

“As soon as he leaves...I want…I-I _need_ your big fat cock in me.”

Dean glances over the edge of the couch, John is still sitting with his back facing them, totally oblivious to his sons feeling each other up only a few feet behind him. Dean catches Sam’s lips in a kiss, quickly ravaging his tongue around then reluctantly pulls back. He leans his forehead against his brother’s as he cradles his face in his hand.

“You make me so goddamn horny when you talk like that. _Fuck_ , I love it.”

Dean sits up so he can see their father out of the corner of his eye and pretends to watch the movie that is playing. He carefully pops the button open on his jeans and eases the zipper down. Sam’s eyes widen as he looks up at his brother, Dean is always pushing the limit. Sam sucks in a breath as he watches Dean slide his hand into his boxers and starts stroking his cock. He hears Dean bite back a moan as his hand moves faster. Dean knows he is getting to Sam, he is mostly doing it to tease him but sometimes it backfires, like now because it is making him even hornier. Dean is using every ounce of self-control not to grab Sam and take him outside so he can fuck him.

Sam cannot will himself to look away. Dean’s teeth are tearing into his lips making them even fuller. His eyes slam shut and his face is tense as he sucks in a breath and holds it, his hand tightening as he gives himself a few more firm pulls. Sam is transfixed, he absently rubs the front of his shorts and prays that John leaves soon because Dean is obviously at his breaking point and Sam has never seen him so close to losing it. A few seconds later Dean’s eyes open and he glances toward the kitchen and zips his jeans up. Sam notices he left them open but before he can ponder why Dean slides back on the couch away from him. With a quick glance toward their father he runs his hand across the front of Sam’s tented up shorts and grins. Sam grabs Dean’s wrist and attempts to push his hand away but Dean is much stronger and Sam knows better than to struggle because Dean can easily overpower him. Dean’s finger traces over the waistband of his shorts then he pushes them down and leans forward.

“Dean!” Sam hisses a little too loudly.

“Dean? Are you bothering your brother?”

Dean shoots Sam a loaded look for being loud then smirks. “Of course not.”

“I’m going to be leaving as soon as I finish this. Gonna be on the road for a couple days and I need you boys to behave, especially you Dean. No teasing your brother or giving him a hard time.”

Dean slides his tongue across the head of Sam’s cock and winks as he sits up then trails his tongue up Sam’s neck. “Oh, there’s gonna be plenty of teasing,” He whispers as John continues to give Dean the usual rundown of orders and rules. “You’re gonna have a hard time alright.”

Sam bites down on his lip as Dean’s fingers trace over the head of his cock and dips into the slit. Dean runs his fingers through the precome that is sweating out of him and puts his fingers up to his mouth, slowly licking them. He glances over toward the kitchen then leans down again. Sam gasps as Dean suckles down on the tip of his dick. Sam tries grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair but it’s too short and his nails dig into his scalp. He pulls hard on several strands but that only makes him take more in. Dean swirls his tongue around as he bobs his head up and down a few times.

Dean hollows out his cheeks, slowly taking Sam’s entire cock in then swallows down and sucks harder. Dean slides his hands down his jeans and runs his hand up his throbbing erection. After spending the last few hours teasing Sam it has been tortuous waiting. He sees Sam watching him, his eyes dark with lust and desperation as Dean pushes his jeans down enough so Sam can see his fist jerking up and down his dick. Sam pinches Dean’s wrist, when he pulls his hand away Sam’s hand plunges into Dean’s boxers and he begins jerking his fist up his brother’s cock. Dean pulls back and drags his tongue roughly against the sensitive spot at the head Sam’s cock, as he does this Sam's grip tightens and Dean has to choke back a moan. Sam can feel Dean pushing into his fist but doesn’t move his hand any faster since Dean has teased him all day.

Dean feels Sam twitch in his mouth and moans softly, causing Sam to bite down on his lip hard and choke back a moan. He turns his head and breathes a sigh of relief that as usual their father is barely paying attention to what they are doing. Just as Sam is about to shove Dean off he feels his dick slide down his brother’s throat. Dean slides a finger across Sam’s rim even though Sam would love nothing more than to let Dean finger him while he gives him an incredible blowjob he is too scared of what would happen if they get caught.

“Dean, please,” Sam whispers.

Dean sits up and pushes Sam’s hand away when he tries pulling his shorts up. He presses his lips firmly to Sam’s and kisses him several times. “Thought you love it when daddy sucks that big fat cock?”

Sam opens his mouth to respond but Dean is already swallowing down his cock again. Sam covers his mouth as he feels a burst of white hot pleasure when Dean bobs his head up and down and slides his finger in all the way. Sam’s breathing quickens as Dean’s finger massages into his prostate. He bites his lip so hard he can taste blood and starts pinching Dean’s neck. Dean eases his finger out and slows down, swirling his tongue as he slowly pulls back because he hears John close the book he is reading and Dean knows he will be getting up so he carefully sucks down on Sam’s cock, slowly pulling back and flicking his tongue against the vein as he takes him in one last time. Just as he pulls back and Sam pulls his shorts back up they hear the chair scraping against the floor as John stands up. Sam flips over so he is lying on his stomach, hiding his fully erect cock as Dean shifts and moves back to his end of the couch as he carefully zips his jeans back up.

Without even a glance in their direction John walks past them and into the bathroom. Dean jumps up and lies over Sam, pressing his erection right over his ass. Sam gasps and struggles to push Dean off but knows he doesn’t stand a chance. He can feel Dean’s hardness pressing tightly against his ass as he reaches back and tries to shove Dean off of him.

“Get off! He’s gonna catch you.”

“He took a magazine in there, we got at least ten minutes.”

Sam hears Dean’s jeans unzip and glances over his shoulder. “You’re fucking crazy, what’re you gonna do if he comes out?”

“When has he ever taken less than ten minutes? Plus he said he’s leaving which means he’s gonna take a shower too.”

As if on cue the water turns on in the bathroom and Dean grins seductively at him as he nudges Sam’s legs apart. “See? If he comes out...pretend we’re fighting over the remote. But he won’t come out.”

Sam feels Dean kneel up but he still has a firm grip on his hips. Dean pushes his shorts down a little and Sam buries his face into the worn motel couch cushion just in time to muffle the moan that slips out of his mouth as he feels his brother’s tongue tease over his rim. Dean’s finger presses against his puckered hole then Sam gets a mouthful of the nasty cushion. He pulls back and spits onto the ground, not even wanting to think about what is all over the couch. Dean chuckles and quickly works his finger into Sam, pressing against his prostate while he eases another finger in.

“Dean, we can’t...ah…are...are you gonna...fuhhh-fuck me? Now?”

“What? Are you crazy?” Dean slides his fingers over the bundle of nerves several times as Sam shudders under him, his face buried in his arm as he whimpers and starts pushing back against Dean’s fingers. “Just wanna be able to fuck the second he leaves...and get you all worked up.”

Dean lies back over Sam and he relaxes a little until he feels his brother’s big fat cock pressing against him.

“Mm baby can’t wait to sink deep inside that tight perfect little ass of yours.” Dean sucks down on Sam’s neck as he presses the head of his cock against Sam’s rim. “Aw _fuck_ I can’t wait...I wish he’d fucking leave already.”

Dean knows it is not only extremely risky but also stupid to be doing this right now but he is so horny he can’t think about anything other than how badly he wants to fuck Sam. He feels Sam’s muscles tighten around him and groans.

Sam sucks in a breath as he feels Dean pull back then starts sliding his hard erection between his ass cheeks. Sam knows he is way too tempted to tease his cock in him anymore, so tightens his muscles even more, squeezing his brother’s cock as Dean breathes fire against his neck and moans.

“Oh _shit..._ you’re fucking killing me. Bet you’re dying to feel your big brother’s dick in you, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Say my name.”

“Yes…” Sam chokes back a moan and finishes in a loud whisper, “... _daddy.”_

Dean grunts then pauses and listens, he can still hear the shower running so he teases the head of his cock against Sam’s rim.

“How ‘bout you let me fuck you...just a few seconds. Gonna lose my mind if I don’t.”

Dean slowly guides himself into his brother’s ass, biting down hard on his lips as he groans and his eyes slam shut. He relishes the incredible tight heat hugging tightly to his cock, slowly circling his hips then pulls back.

Sam whimpers, “Just ‘til he’s done in the shower?”

“Sammy you know I want to...but you were right, this was too risky and-”

 _“Please_ daddy, just thrust in a couple’a times?”

Dean feels Sam clench down on him and grunts, he has no idea why he tortures himself this way. He thought it might make his cock stop throbbing to feel the incredible tight heat surrounding him but now his erection is pulsating. He is so desperate to fuck into Sam as hard as he can he loses it and thrusts into Sam several times. He knows he has to stop now or he will never be able to stop until he finishes so Dean slows down.

“God _damn_ I can’t wait to fuck you. Soon as he leaves, gonna throw you on the bed and fuck you into the mattress. Fuck you against the wall, in the shower, watch you ride me...fuck all damn night.”

Just as Dean thrusts back in and feels a rush of pleasure he hears the water turning off.

“Son of a bitch,” he curses as he thrusts in slowly one last time then reluctantly pulls out. He gets up, struggling to zip his jeans back up over his fully erect cock. He leans in and kisses Sam then pulls his shorts back up.

“Dean can’t we leave? Just say we’re goin’ to the store and we can go fuck right now. He’s gonna take forever to leave.”

“Fuck it, he’s not going to stick around. Plus he’ll just get pissed because he already went to the store and he’ll say we just want to fuck around.”

Dean chuckles to himself when he realizes just how true what he said is, he is _dying_ to fuck around with Sam. By the time John comes out of the bathroom both boys are on opposite ends of the couch pretending to watch TV. Sam watches him as he starts getting weapons together, praying he starts moving a little faster. It is driving Sam insane, his father usually doesn’t fuck around but sometimes he is so damn slow. Sam can see Dean out of the corner of his eye. Just being in the same room with Dean is maddening because even when Dean isn’t around Sam is constantly fantasizing about what he wants to be doing with him. Ever since Sam hit puberty he cannot stop thinking about sex and his wet dream of an older brother only makes it worse because he seems to get off on teasing him.

“I’m headin’ out, probably won’t be back ‘til the end of next week. Maybe later.” John hands Dean a wad of money and two credit cards, as Dean reaches out to grab them John pauses, giving Dean a stern look. “Don’t gamble with any of this. It’s for food for you and Sam.”

Dean nods and takes the money and puts it in his pocket. His hand brushes across his cock and sends a rush of pleasure across his throbbing erection. He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath praying his dad wouldn’t go through his ten minute speech of what to do, what no to do and how to watch out for Sam and everything else he has been told since he was first left alone with his brother when he was barely eight years old. As John starts talking Dean absently nods, his father is checking that he has everything he needs so Dean starts eyefucking the shit out of Sam until John turns around.

“Lock up and check the salt lines when I leave.”

Dean doesn’t respond because he’s too busy thinking to himself exactly how he plans on doing Sam the instant the front door closes. John clears his throat, he is about to leave so Dean knows he most likely said something about locking up.

“Uh, yeah okay.”

When John glares at him Dean sighs and mutters, “Yessir.”

John opens his mouth and Dean knows by the look on his face he is going to lecture him on his attitude when he was saved by his father’s cell phone.

“Caleb? Yeah, on my way right now….uh huh, should be there in about ten hours.”

Dean grins to himself, thankful he is meeting up with Caleb that far away which means they were following each other even further so he would be gone even longer than he had thought. John hangs up as he squints his eyes, trying to think what he had been about to say to Dean but his mind is on tracking a lead on the demon so he lets it go.

“You listen to your brother, Sammy.”

Dean shoots Sam a smug look and licks his lips. John turns to go as he adds, “Keep him in line too. Dean...behave and-”

“Stay out of trouble and watch out for Sammy, got it.”

“Takin’ the truck, but that don’t mean you need to be joy riding in the Impala. Stay here unless you need food.”

Dean is planning on staying right at the motel, mostly in the bed maybe the couch and shower too. He and Sam will be all over each other the entire time because John had Dean hunting with him for over two weeks and they barely had any alone time.

John opens the door and glances at Dean, waiting for him to get up so he can lock the door. As Dean gets up John walks outside so Dean brushes up against Sam as he walks by, trailing his hand up Sam’s legs then grabs his ass and runs his hand up Sam’s back. When Dean gets to the door he watches to make sure John gets in the truck then closes the door, locks it then also locks the deadbolt and slides the chain across. He makes sure the salt lines are straight under the door and on the window sill then plops back down on the couch.

Dean pulls Sam onto his lap, kissing him hungrily while absently listening to his father’s truck start then pull away as his tongue ravages around his brother’s mouth. He grabs a handful of his hair and tugs on it as the kiss intensifies, it’s the first real kiss they’ve had all day and they make out for several minutes. Dean’s hand slides down Sam’s back and into his shorts, he grabs his ass firmly and begins thrusting up as Sam grinds against him. Sam pulls back breathless, moaning when he feels his brother’s huge erection press tightly against him.

“Deeean,” Sam whimpers as Dean pulls away.

Dean traces a finger across Sam’s lips. “What do you want baby? Gotta tell me.”

“I want your big thick gorgeous cock. Wanna suck it and I want you to fuck me _hard_ ,” Sam pauses he can tell he is getting to Dean so he adds, “I need you to fuck me. Please, Daddy.”

There’s no way in hell Dean could ever deny him anything and Dean is so hard from the hours of fantasizing about how he wanted to fuck Sam once they were alone he doesn’t even think he can continue teasing Sam much longer even though he loves doing it. Before Dean has time to decide just how much longer he can wait so he can make Sam a little more desperate Sam slides down onto the ground and runs his hand up Dean’s hardness. Dean sucks in a breath as Sam’s hand tightens around him.

“Can I blow you? I love sucking your big fat dick.”

Sam slowly licks the large bulge, his tongue trailing across the denim, soaking the front of Dean’s jeans. Dean curses under his breath and pushes his hips up. Sam is definitely learning a lot from him because he loves to tease him as much as he loves to tease Sam. Dean knows Sam can’t tease him anywhere near the way he can and he also knows when Sam sucks his dick it makes him even hornier because he seems to love doing it so he figures why not let the kid get his kicks and make himself even hornier while getting head out of it.

“Jesus Sammy, you’re fucking killing me.”

“I-I’m sorry daddy please don’t be mad.”

Dean lets out a slow breath, Sam has a new kink every other day but the daddy kink has been his biggest one since the first time they ever had sex. It never used to get to Dean in fact at first he made him feel like he was taking advantage of Sam since he had pretty much raised him and was more of a father figure to him than John ever was, he was worried it was screwing him up even more than the whole incest thing probably was but now it turns him on because he knows Sam really gets into it and it is pretty damn hot to hear Sam call him daddy as he begs him for something and screams it out in pleasure when he gets it.

Dean has his kinks too, although his are more along the lines of hot kinky sex but he does like the fact that Sam likes to be dominated by his older brother and thinks it’s so hot when Dean tells him what to do and loves all the sexual kinky things Dean comes up with. He can hardly believe how Sam used to blush and stutter when he talked about sex and now he loves doing everything Dean can come up with. Sam wants Dean more than anything, it turns him on that his little brother wants him so much, that he fiends for him and worships not only him but his cock too

Sam slowly unzips Dean’s jeans and Dean groans as his denim trapped erection is finally freed after a long tortuous day of being confined in tight jeans. He gently licks the purpling head of his brother’s cock then tugs on Dean’s jeans until Dean lifts his hips and he rips them off. Dean pulls his shirt off then goes to pull his brother’s off but Sam has been hungering for Dean’s cock and is set on making his brother feel complete ecstasy just like Dean always does for him. Sam’s tongue slowly traces his entire length, he is gripping the base tight and slowly jerks his fist up and down as his tongue roughly licks up the vein then presses into the sensitive spot under the head. Dean curls his fingers through Sam’s hair and tightens his grip as Sam’s tongue dances profanely around.

“C’mon Sammy, too horny to fuck around. If you don’t start I’m just gonna fuck you.”

Although Sam would love to make Dean horny and desperate, which he knows he can because he knows exactly what Dean likes and what drives him insane, he is too horny to play around too. Sam figures if he teases him just enough Dean won’t tease him because he will be too horny to do anything but have sex. He starts swallowing down on his brother’s long thick cock, not stopping until it is buried deep in his throat, as he bobs his head up and down he can feel Dean’s wide girth stretching him out and moans. He feels Dean shudder and hears him groan at the sensation as his fist grabs his hair tighter.

“Aw yeah... _fuck_. You love sucking your big brother’s cock don’t you? Mm _shit_.”

Dean lightly thrusts up and looks down at his brother. He sucks in a breath as Sam’s tongue swirls around then he hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing his head up and down. Dean is about to stop him so they can finally have sex when he feels his cock stretching Sam’s throat out and curving down past it. He throws his head back against the couch and groans as he is hit with a rush of pleasure.

“Son of a bitch Sammy,” Dean feels Sam humming and looks down. _“Fuck_ I love seeing your pretty lips wrapped around me, _shit!”_

Dean takes a moment to savor the feeling of stretching out his brother’s throat and feeling his cock sinking into his hot wet mouth. Sam’s technique has gotten so much better, he has quickly become an expert on sucking his dick. Dean has no idea how he learned so quick but he always deep throats him, the first person that has ever taken his entire cock in without choking and Dean loves it and can tell Sam does too. Dean can barely force himself to stop him because it feels incredible but he would much rather have sex because it is the one thing that is even better.

Sam feels Dean grab his shoulders and tries to fight him, accidentally scraping his teeth against him. He hears Dean suck in a breath and pulls back quickly. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad. I-I didn’t mean to.”

Dean pulls Sam up and crushes his lips to Sam’s kissing him savagely as his hands slide down Sam’s sides and he grabs him as he stands, pulling him onto his hips. He starts talking between kisses as he carries his brother over to the nearest bed. “Quit apologizing...just let me fuck you...I’ve needed to fuck you all goddamn day.”

Sam moans as Dean slides his hand down his shorts and grabs his ass, massaging his fingers against the tight muscle. He drops Sam down on the bed and tugs on his shirt, ripping it over his head then shoves him back. Sam pushes his shorts off then wraps his arms around Dean as he opens his legs to accommodate his brother. Dean leans over Sam kissing him hard as his tongue ravages around his mouth, tracing over every inch he starts grinding against him. Sam’s eyes flutter shut and he groans as Dean makes his way down to his neck, their erections pressed tightly together between their stomachs as they thrust against each other.

“De, please fuck me. I need you so bad.”

Dean had planned on teasing Sam relentlessly but he doesn’t think he can stop himself from holding Sam down and fucking him senseless because he there is no way in hell he can wait much longer. But Dean has to work him open a little more so he figures he may as well drive him insane while he does it. Dean reaches under his pillow and pulls out a bottle of lube as he kisses further down Sam’s neck.

“You sure you don’t want me to punish you for digging your teeth into me?”

Sam bites his lip. When he doesn’t respond Dean grins seductively and reaches under the pillow again. Sam’s eyes widen as he hears the clank of metal and knows exactly what Dean has in his hand.

“No! Please, I swear I’ll do _anything_ you want if you don’t handcuff me right now. You can do it later, you can tease me as long as you want but I swear I can’t take it if I have to wait.”

Dean almost caves when he sees Sam’s eyes water and he shoots him the much abused puppy dog look. He curses himself for having such a big soft spot for his brother but keeps his cool and doesn’t let on that Sam had him before he even made it over to the bed. Dean picks the handcuffs up and pops one side open, running his hand down Sam’s arm then pausing at his wrist. He traces over it with the edge of the cuff avoids looking at his brother’s eyes so he can keep it together.

“I dunno...I’m sure you’re gonna give me that same kicked dog look, plus if I give in then you think you can use it to get your way every time.”

Even though Sam totally does get his way with Dean most of the time Dean likes to make Sam think the look has nothing to do with it. He suddenly realizes exactly what Sam said, if he doesn’t do it now he can tease him as much as he wants and Dean already has several scenarios running through his mind of just what brand of torture he wants to give Sam the rest of the night.

“I won’t, I swear. I can’t help it...I just need you and….” Sam bites his lip, trying to think of how to get Dean to cave, normally the look gets him pretty far but now that he is starting to catch on Sam has to get more creative. The more he thinks about it the more he really does want Dean to do whatever he wants to him later. “I promise no matter what you can do anything you want all night... _anything_.”

Well shit, there is no way in hell he could say no to that. He hadn’t expected Sam to submit so easily but damn it’s turning him on a hell of a lot more than it should be.

“Fine, but I gotta get you ready...I won’t fuck you until you are and I still get to do what I want later. You go back on it and it won’t just be the handcuffs, it’ll be a blindfold too.”

“No! I have to see you and touch you and...” Sam trails off when Dean raises an eyebrow at his outburst. He wonders why he started the daddy kink because now Dean thinks he’s in charge of him, as if the brother kink weren’t enough but it is really hot. “I mean, okay... _daddy_.”

Dean tosses the handcuffs near the pillow as a reminder to Sam every time he sees them that he’s in charge. As Dean leans in closer Sam tries kissing him but Dean goes right for his neck. He starts sucking down as his finger traces over his nipple. Sam pushes up against his brother a few times but stops when he feels Dean’s fingers press down on his hip. Dean’s teeth nip at Sam’s shoulder then he works his way to the other side.

“That’s it, be a good boy and I’ll give you what you want. What do you want Sammy?”

“I want you to fuck me Dean, right now. You don’t have to get me ready just split me open with your dick, I’m too horny to wait.”

Sam can feel Dean’s cock twitch hard against his thigh but knows Dean would never actually do it. He continues sucking down on Sam’s neck, biting down as he feels his brother’s nails scraping his back. Dean shifts and presses his cock against Sam’s hole. Sam gasps as he just barely presses against it. Dean knows he probably is still open enough from earlier but he hasn’t had Sam this desperate to fuck in a long time and just thinking about the fact that later he’s going to be begging even more gives him enough to hold off just a little longer.

Dean just barely eases the head of his cock into Sam and feels him quiver as he slowly pulls back and pushes forward slightly more. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight. Daddy can’t wait to tear that perfect little ass of yours up.”

Dean kisses Sam before he can respond then works his way down his chest. Sam’s fingers dig into Dean’s muscular shoulders as he feels his brother’s teeth sink into his nipple. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and ruts against him as Dean pinches down hard on his other nipple. Dean normally would be moving a little slower but Sam can tell he is ready to fuck because he only sucks down on the other nipple for a few seconds then moves down. Sam sucks in a breath as Dean shoves his thighs up and feels his tongue swirling across his rim.

“P-please daddy, I can take your big dick right now.”

“No way in hell you’re ready.”

Dean pulls back and shoves two fingers in, Sam bites down on his lip and pushes down on them but knows Dean won’t do anything until he knows he is ready no matter how horny either one of them is. He notices Dean is being quitter than usual, he normally loves to hear Dean talk dirty but knows if he isn’t that means Dean won’t mess around because he is desperate to have sex. Dean scissors his fingers several times then spreads Sam open and slides his tongue between them. He hears Sam groan as his tongue glides across the silky smooth skin. He eases his fingers out and latches down, getting a litany of curses and moans out of his brother. Dean shoves Sam’s thighs up higher, pulling his tongue back until Sam is whimpering then teases it across his rim until Sam is pushing down, desperate for more.

“Dean, oh _shit!_ Making me so fucking horny.”

Sam feels Dean’s jaw scrape across his inner thigh and shouts his brother’s name. Sam tugs hard on his hair and feels him moan in response as he does it again until Dean pulls back and starts finger fucking him, digging into his prostate as he licks up his balls. Dean starts sucking down on the head of Sam’s cock. Sam can feel Dean’s tongue slowly trace every inch as his thumb rubs his perineum and his fingers slide deeper inside of him. Sam is gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles are white, Dean is driving him absolutely insane teasing him with his incredible lips and tongue.

“P-please daddy.” Sam hears Dean grunt and knows it is getting to him so he continues, “I need you. I need your big huge dick in me. Love it when I can feel it inside of me, Fuck me _Daddy_ , I’m begging you.”

Dean has to ring his fingers tightly around the base of his cock, hearing sinuous filthy smut pour out of Sam’s mouth turns Dean on but the daddy kink on top of that is almost enough to make him come untouched. Dean sucks in a breath and swallows down on Sam’s cock harder. Dean can feel Sam writhing around, shuddering with pleasure as his dick hits the back of his throat and his fingers thrust in and out of him. Finally Dean can’t take it anymore, he eases his fingers out and sucks down on Sam as hard as he can, flicking his tongue against the head as he pulls back. He lies over his brother and he bites at Sam’s neck and grazes his teeth against his earlobe.

“You know Daddy will take care of you, don’t you baby?”

Sam nods as he feels Dean tease the head of his cock against his rim. He gasps and bites down on his lip when Dean’s teeth gently scrape up his neck as he makes his way further up, just barely inching his dick into him as he makes up for not talking dirty for several minutes.

“Yeah, Daddy always takes care of his beautiful boy. _Fuck_ , you look so goddamn hot all spread out and ready.”

Dean pulls back and teases Sam’s rim and slowly guides himself in a little further.

“Gonna fill your beautiful hole up with come...then fuck you again, fuck you all night baby, if you want.”

“Oh God Dean, I want you to fuck me forever.”

“Mm yeah you love feeling your big brother’s cock fill you up then slam into you. Love when I hit your sweet spot over and over and you get so damn tight…” Dean pulls back and kisses Sam with so much intensity Sam is pulling back seconds later flushed and flustered. Dean pokes the tip of his dick against Sam. “That what you want?”

Sam nods his head and Dean grabs a fistful of his hair, tugging on it hard so Sam looks into his eyes.

“Need to hear you say it.”

Dean voice is low and it comes out in a near growl, which almost makes Sam come. He loves that Dean seems to need him almost as much as Sam desperately needs Dean. He just barely lets the tip of his dick press against Sam’s quivering hole.

Sam stares into his brother’s dark hooded eyes as he replies, “I want your big fat cock, Dean. Fuck me, _please_ I need you to fuck me. I want it more than anything. _Please daddy_.”

“Fuck,” Dean growls against Sam’s lips as he kisses him. He pulls back and puts a hand on Sam’s hip, rolling him onto his stomach. “I wanna hear how much you love feeling your big brother’s cock deep inside of you.”

Dean puts his hands on Sam’s hips as he slowly enters, he bites down on his lip as he inches forward, as bad as he wants to pound into Sam and fuck him into the mattress he loves feeling his brother open up and split open, stretching around his cock as he plunges deeper inside of him. He winces and pulls back, circling his hips. Sam is so damn tight he can barely get in without meeting resistance.

“I can take it, please.”

Sam holds his breath as his brother’s thickness stretches him almost to the limit. The pressure is intense but he focuses on Dean’s hand slowly caressing his thigh and suddenly he feels him push past the ring of muscle that was holding him back. He lets out a breath as he feels a rush of pleasure.

“You okay, Sammy?”

Sam nods and Dean squeezes his thigh, Sam knows he wants to hear him say it so he can tell if Sam is lying. Normally when Dean shows concern like that it makes him feel incredible and loved but right now he is desperate to be filled up by Dean’s big thick cock and it is just annoying him.

“I will be when you start fucking me.”

Dean starts rocking his hips, steadily thrusting harder each time. “Son of a _bitch_ you feel good as fuck...shit, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Harder Daddy, please. Your big dick feels so good. I love it I fucking _love_ your cock.”

Dean grunts a response. Sam has never been so vocal during sex, whenever Dean gets him insanely horny Sam gets into it so much he practically screams and Dean loves it. He is determined to make his brother come apart, Sam is already making a litany of hot noises and he still isn’t even all the way in. Dean starts thrusting harder, groaning as he feels himself sink in deeper each time.

“Dean! Oh fuck...Ah _shit_.”

Dean presses a hand down on Sam’s back and pushes him down further. He feels himself plunging in deeper and pulls Sam’s hips up a little more. Dean groans as he bottoms out. He circles his hips, pausing to savor the pleasureful squeeze of his brother’s spasming channel tight around his cock.

“So goddamn tight.” Dean’s fingers dig deeper into Sam’s hips, Sam pushes back as Dean pulls him into his thrusts. He can hear Sam moaning and making hot noises that are going straight to his cock. “You love it, don’t you baby?”

“Uhhh...uh huh...” Sam agrees between moans as he struggles to catch his breath. The burning of his brother’s huge girth stretching him out turns to pure pleasure as Dean starts pounding into him hard, hammering into his prostate harder with every thrust and it feels like pure ecstasy to finally get what he has been so desperate for.

“I need to hear you say it, Sammy.”

Dean pauses and Sam whimpers, pushing back. Dean firmly digs his fingers into his hips and Sam knows he is waiting for a response.

“I love it...holy shit it’s fucking awesome.”

As he starts talking Dean continues right where he left off, his pace unrelenting. Sam knows Dean gets off hearing him talk and he doesn’t want him to slow down or stop again. Sam breathes a sigh of relief as Dean begins thrusting even harder because he knows there is no way in hell Dean will be able to stop himself now no matter what.

“I-I...” Sam pauses and moans his brother’s name. He hears Dean let out a series of groans and curses as he starts to rock his hips even harder. His fingers are so tight on Sam’s hips he is probably leaving bruises like he does when he gets really into it and doesn’t even realize he is doing it but Sam loves it, it makes him feel like Dean marked him and they say _Property of Dean_.

“Dean...I fucking love it, feels so good.”

“Mm yeah... _shit_ you’re getting so fucking tight...” Dean feels Sam clench down on him and grunts as he continues clenching and relaxing his muscles as Dean thrusts in and out of him. “Aw _fuck_...shit Sammy, keep that up I’m not gonna last very long.”

Sam scoffs, his brother is not only blessed with an incredibly large cock but he also has excellent stamina and even if Dean did come quicker than normal he knew they would be fucking several more times that night. Dean had tortured him so long, ending up making himself so horny he was fucking into Sam harder than he ever had before but it almost made the sex better, it was always intense but this time was so intense Sam almost felt like he was having an orgasm since he started pounding into him.

“Harder...please D-” Sam’s voice cuts out as Dean’s cock drills into his prostate so hard it takes his breath away. He starts moaning and groaning then shouts, “Oh God!”

Dean chuckles, “Over the daddy kink, huh? That my new name, God?”

“Shu- _uhhh_ -t up…b-bitch,” Sam chokes out as Dean pummels into him as hard as he can.

“You’re the bitch. My little bitch. Yeah, you love it when Daddy fucks you senseless...such a good boy, taking my dick in your tight perfect ass...” Dean feels Sam shuddering under him as he continues, “So fucking hot and tight around me…such a slut for my cock, aren’t you? Daddy’s little cock slut. Mm _fuck_ I love that.”

The sharp drag of Dean’s cock sends so much pleasure coursing through Sam’s body it feels as though his spine is melting away as he sinks down on the bed. He feels Dean gripping his hips tighter, pulling him into every thrust and Sam starts babbling incoherently, muttering how much he loves Dean and feeling his brother’s dick inside of him. Dean feels like less of a jerk for fucking his brother when Sam does it, even though he feels the same way he would never say it but he secretly loves that Sam is a huge girl when it comes to things that, and besides Sam knows how he feels.

“Dean! Oh fuck, Dean. I fucking love you, oh goddamn just like that. I love you and your big fucking cock.”

Dean chuckles to himself because the one time he brought up how Sam screams out that he loves him he didn’t get any for two days so he knows better than to say anything about it he just finds it amusing as hell that when Sam gets close he starts professing his love for him. Sam is getting louder than usual and Dean makes a mental note that he needs to relentlessly tease Sam in front of their father more often because Sam is really getting into it and Dean loves hearing Sam come apart.

“Hittin’ that sweet spot just right, eh?”

Sam groans loudly and tries pushing back to meet Dean’s thrusts but its futile seeing as he feels completely boneless and can’t do much. He feels Dean shift then start pounding into him harder. Sam can feel an orgasm building already and it is so intense right now he can’t even imagine how incredible it is going to be when he comes.

Dean loves the fact that Sam is totally fucked out already. He continues to drill into him harder, so hard the bed is smacking against the wall hard enough that it knocks the picture off of it. Several minutes later he hears someone knocking on the wall yelling at them to keep it down but he really doesn’t give a fuck, it’s too damn good to stop for anything. Dean feels Sam clench down and sucks in a breath, he is so damn tight around him he can barely move so he circles his hips then drops down over his brother.

When Sam feels Dean’s skin burning against his it nearly sends him over the edge. Dean starts sucking on his neck, his heavy breaths and the scruff on his jaw burning against Sam. Sam feels Dean slowly inch out and whimpers, Dean teases just barely in and out then starts pummeling into him so hard Sam literally screams out his name.

 _“Dean!”_ Sam buries his face in a pillow, grunting and groaning, his entire body shuddering hard.

“Sammy,” Dean growls against his neck and Sam can tell he’s barely hanging on.

Sam keens, throwing his head back as he cries out, “Dean! Harder, please I need your cock so bad. Feels so good.”

“Fuck, everyone in the city knows I’m fucking you. Love hearing you scream like that, don’t hold back. Let it out, daddy wants to hear how much his boy loves getting fucked nice and hard.”

Dean sucks hard on Sam’s neck, working his way further down. Dean feels Sam getting tighter around his cock hard and bites where his neck meets his shoulder, feeling Sam shaking under him as he sinks his teeth in and groans as he feels his little brother quivering and clenching down around his thickness.

Sam can barely hang on, the pleasureful ache of Dean’s huge cock plunging deep inside of him is mind blowing he clenches down harder and loves hearing Dean’s deep responding moan. Dean kneels up and begins pistoning into his brother.

“De...”

Dean’s response is broken between grunts and curse words, he is breathless, pounding into Sam as hard and fast as humanly possible “Ah, _shit..._ fuck…wh-uhh...what is it, Sammy?”

“Dean,” Sam can only manage one word as he feels a fire rip through his entire body. Sam’s eyes slam shut, he struggles to hold on because he wants to get the words out before he comes. “I-I need…”

“Whaddya need baby? You need to come?”

Sam nods and Dean bends forward, kissing up his spine until he is lying over his brother. Sam groans as he feels Dean press tightly against him, savoring the closeness. Dean’s hand reaches down and wraps around Sam’s cock but Sam shakes his head and pushes it off.

“You wanna come just from my cock don’t you?” When Sam moans and nods Dean grunts. _“Fuck.”_

As Sam starts coming Dean jerks his head over and kisses him hungrily. Sam groans and bites down on his brother’s plump lower lip. Sam can feel his thrusts becoming more frantic and knows he is on the cusp of orgasm too.

“Shit Sammy, made you come just on my cock. Fuck that’s hot, you love daddy’s cock don’t you?”

“Mm hmm,” Sam agrees, climaxing so hard he can’t form words.

Sam feels his brother’s hot come shooting in spurts deep inside of him and groans. He loves feeling it filling him up, marking him as Dean’s. Dean is breathing fire against his neck as he buries his face in it and moans, his thrusts more erratic as he rides out his own orgasm.

“Sammy,” Dean groans as he thrusts in a few more times then kisses his brother as he carefully pulls out and lies back on the bed.

Sam can feel Dean pulling him and automatically curls up against his brother. As much as he loves having sex with Dean the thing he loves best is being in his arms. Normally Dean grumbles if Sam wants to do it any time other than after they have sex right before going to sleep but it has been weeks since they have been able to do this. Sam knows deep down Dean loves it too but would never admit it.

Sam jerks and realizes he was so content with Dean’s muscular arm around him lying on his chest he was lulled asleep listening to his heartbeat as his head rose and fell with his breaths. He buries his face in Dean’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent that is Dean, a mix of leather, gun powder, whiskey and pure sex.

“You okay Sammy?”

“Perfect.” Sam leans up and presses his lips to Dean’s and adds, “Daddy.”

Dean shifts so he is facing Sam and starts kissing him, his tongue ravaging around his mouth as Sam wraps a leg around his waist. He knew it wouldn’t last long, especially since they had to wait so long to finally have sex. For once Sam is glad that Dean is always horny because he would rather have sex right now too. Sam thinks about just how perfect his life is with Dean. Sure they bounce from one crap motel room to another, they train like warriors and the only thing they have is each other but he will never want or need anything else besides his brother.

Sam is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t even hear the handcuffs snap closed until it is too late.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I always take requests on here or my __  
> [tumblr](http://obsessedwith-dean-castiel-sam.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
